


Love Is

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji knows what love is.  How could he not, when he has Kouichi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Love Is  
 **Romance:** Kouji x Kouichi  
 **Word Count:** 500| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #465, love is blind; Written for Diversity Writing, section A, #73, write about your OTP  
 **Summary:** Kouji knows what love is. How could he not, when he has Kouichi?

* * *

Kouji knows what love is. He didn't always, but with Kouichi, he's learned. 

Love is a touch of gentle fingers when no one looks at them. Love is being side by side and knowing that each breath he takes is matched by Kouichi's. 

Love is warmth that every instinct he said was meant to be there before he ever looked into a face that was his and not his at the same time. 

Love is two hearts that beat in time with one another, because they started together, and they may well end together. If he's lived as much as he can with Kouichi beside him in the times between start and end, Kouji won't mind when they do stop. At least he won't have to hear his heart beat alone again. 

He never liked hearing it be alone before he knew Kouichi. It was wrong, wrong, wrong and he _never wants to hear that again_ , that silent thump that has no matching thump, completely in sync with his. It was wrong. He always knew it was wrong. He'd just never known why it was wrong and no one had told him. 

A part of him hates his father still for taking this from him. His mother isn't blameless either but at least she never told Kouichi that his father was dead and when asked, she'd admitted to Kouji's existence and how much she missed him, even though she knew so little of him. 

His father, their father, he spoke only lies and only admitted to the truth when pressed. He loves Kouichi. The twins can see that. He regrets what he did. They can see that too. But no matter of love or regret can change what happened. 

Kouji wonders, at times, if what he and Kouichi have forged together is in defiance of the years they were kept apart. Both of them know that in the eyes of the world this is wrong. Brothers were not meant to be also lovers. 

People would accept either of them with Takuya, perhaps, or Junpei, even more so than they would accept them being with one another. 

Yet Kouji can't envision himself with anyone else. He has never asked if Kouichi can. Part of him does not want to know. He only wants to feel Kouichi's arms around him, to have his own around Kouichi, to taste Kouichi's lips against his own. 

Love is blind, it has been said, not caring whom the heart chooses. If there's someone who chooses where hearts will fly to, Kouji wonders if they get a laugh or tears out of what he and Kouichi are to each other. 

He doesn't want to think about that very hard. A bit of him fears that if he does, such a being might decide to separate them, and he won't let that happen. 

He is Kouichi's. Kouichi is his. That must never change. He will never let it change. 

He loves Kouichi, in every way. 

Love _is_ blind. 

**The End**


End file.
